Palace on a Star
by HuskyWashu
Summary: OH GOODNESS NO!!! A songfic, by moi?! I'm no good at serious stuff. ;_; Somewhat based on Les Misérables' "Castle on a CLoud."


Palace on a Star  
  
When you're me, and you're hooked on a TV show and a song at the same time, you get something like this! ^_^ This here's a Kids Next Door (to some extent...) parody of the song Castle on a Cloud from Les Misérables, a musical by some guy that I can't remember the name of. Yet. -_-; Now, I've never seen Les Misérables, so this won't really have anything to do with it. Just a little...erm, reflection piece, if you will? Deals with one of the Delightful Children. The sandy-haired girl, cause she's the only one that I can think of that would go with this so...yeah. Okay, okay, so it's been overdone to death. Just bear with me here.  
  
I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door or Les Misérables, or anything else that may happen to be in this fic. C: KND is owned by Mr. Warburton and I think Les Miz belongeth to Alain Boublil and Claude-Michel Schonberg (that's an "o" with little dots above it)...I think. o.o And I guess it's based on a novel by Victor Hugo. That's what the little lyric book that came with the CD says aniways.  
  
Oh, and I also don't know how you hold a violin, much less play it, sooo...yeah. o_O; I am a know nothing.  
  
##########  
  
Nighttime. The Delightful Children, after a day of fighting with the Kids Next Door, are finishing dinner with their father. The tall, blond girl looks a bit more sullen than her siblings; however, no one notices. The five clear the table and head off to do whatever they want to do, on their own. She heads down the hall, and quietly opens the door to her room.  
  
Mostly everything in there is white, with a few pink things...but I won't go into detail. She closes the door behind her and walks over to the large pair of windows that make up one large one. (y'know, the ones that are like a pair of double-doors? That kind). They're closed.  
  
"It IS a bit stuffy in here..."  
  
She opens the window and lets a cool breeze blow past her and ruffle the lace curtains. The girl stares out at the stars. It's a nice clear night. The waters of the little pond reflect the moon's soft light. She sighs deeply, and turns. She opens a closet door and takes out a somewhat small black case. A shiny, chestnut violin and bow lie inside, which the girl takes out. She returns to the window and sits on its sill, again gazing at the black sky and the grounds below it. Closing her eyes, she begins playing a slow, somber melody on her stringed instrument, not unlike the first movement of Liszt's Hungarian Rhapsody No. 2.  
  
The tune lasts a few minutes. When she finishes, she seems satisfied, and starts putting away the violin.  
  
"I would strongly like to see those Kids Next Door produce such a song on such a refined, urbane instrument." She mutters to herself, snapping the case shut. "It would be a wonder if one of them could produce a sound even on a grand piano."  
  
She flops onto her bed, uncaring if anyone had seen her somewhat childish act. Tears burn at the back of her eyes.  
  
She could always feel the familiar stinging when an assault of theirs went wrong, especially when hearing the reproaching remarks of Father. They were such perfect little children, yet they could never seem to pull off a successful attack. But that wasn't entirely their fault...the Kids Next Door had very powerful weapons at their disposal, and an even powerful connection between teammates. The Delightful Children were never sure which had always managed to trounce them.  
  
The tears didn't come entirely this time, though. She sucked in a shuddering breath and stared at the ceiling. It was mostly their father that made her feel so awful, but she loved him dearly. Disappointing him was punishment enough. The Kids Next Door aided in the bad feelings, which their constant catcalls of "Delightful Dorks" and "freaks." There were probably others, but she couldn't, for the life of her, remember them all. Nor did she want to.  
  
A few more minutes of moping and sniffling went by and she quieted down. She felt so miserable, well, why not play her violin again? It helped to take her frustration out by playing a beautiful melody instead of screaming or even crying into a pillow. Doing that wouldn't benefit anyone in the least, really. And at least she wasn't like that awful Wallabee Beatles...  
  
The girl suddenly remembered a tune that she had heard somewhere, a long time ago. It was a sweet, flowing little piece, too. But she couldn't place where she had heard it from.  
  
She pondered this while retrieving her instrument. That windowsill had become a nice place to sit and muse, a favorite of hers, so that was wear she headed. The tune then became clearer to her in her mind, until she could recall it almost perfectly. She hummed the song to get a good feel for it.  
  
"Ah, that's it." She said aloud, to no on in particular. Then, peering over at the crack between the door and the floor to make sure no one was standing outside, and looking at the grounds below to ascertain that no one was there, she put the violin to her chin and the bow above the strings.  
  
The sandy-haired girl started with a few slow measures, then began singing as she played.  
  
"I know a palace on a star, It is the mansion of my dreams. Nothing that's bad is what is seems, Not in my palace on a star.  
  
My family gathers 'round the fire, Laughing at stories of the past, I see them smiling from afar, Here in my palace on a star.  
  
We never contemplate the past, What's done, is done, there's no changing that. Their group leaves us be, as do us, and now, We happily ask, "How did this happen? How?"  
  
I know a place where no one fights, I know a place that's calm as night, Harmony is the only czar, Here in my palace on a star."  
  
She closes her eyes, a smile forming. And for once she doesn't do a thing about it.  
  
##########  
  
Weeheehee! Cheezeyness! Don't you love it. Man, that didn't take me long to write. That must just prove its crappiness. o_O Well, I hope you enjoyed that. Except for the end. Ick. Aniways, if you're confuzzled about how the tune of the song goes or if you would like to hear it, I would recommend checking a search engine for something along the lines of: "Les Misérables Castle on a Cloud midi" I guess. (shrug) And if you're willing to pay the forty dollars for the Broadway CD of Les Misérables like I did or if you want to scour the internet or look for it in *ahem* CHEAPER music stores, I would recommend checking it out. Although the whole story has many *cough* ADULT themes, the music is wonderful. So...yeah. (shrug) Reviews are appreciated! Thankies! =3 


End file.
